


InThe Morning Light

by hisfairassasin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfairassasin/pseuds/hisfairassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment after Oliver and Felicity get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	InThe Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> because 3x15 kinda hurt to watch so....  
> DISCLAIMER: characters belong to the CW. i own nothing.

It’s the onslaught of warmth that startles her for a moment. Its more than just the sunlight that filters in through the open window, its more than just the sheet wrapped around her form; its him. Its the feeling of his lips pressed gently to her neck, his breath dancing along her skin, its his head pillowed slightly on her chest, one of his legs thrown over both of hers. Its not suffocating, its securing. Felicity’s eyes flutter open and she moves a hand to the top of his head, her fingernails running through the short strands of light brown hair. She’s never seen him this peaceful, this unburdened.

She doesn’t realize he’s woken up until he turns his head up to look at her. Somehow Felicity still manages to blush even after everything they did last night. He notices and smiles lazily, sleepily. She knows he’s slightly smug that he has this affect on her; its ok because she has her own effect on him too. “Good morning” she whispers, the sunlight bathing them both in its warmth. Blue eyes, as light as she’s ever seen them, crinkle as he smiles broadly. He shifts until he’s hovering above her, his nose brushing hers. “Good morning” he replies kissing the tip of her nose. Felicity laughs, something loosening in her chest. Her smile is so wide, so damn bright.

"What?" He asks as he stares down at her. There’s no way he’s not smiling when she is.

"I’m happy" Felicity answers as he leans down to brush his mouth against hers. He swallows her laugh, her love.

"Me too" he whispers those words along her neck as he trails his lips further down.

Felicity shuts her eyes, her fingers going back to card through his hair.

"Oliver" she mutters quietly.

" _Felicity_ " he says right before pressing his mouth to where her heart beats wildly.


End file.
